gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesonOTP/Season 1, Season 2, Solos, and Storylines, OH MY
So, for a little while, I have heard a few people voice opinions on lacks of storylines and solos for characters. Well, here is where I will address this, in detail, and at length, to everyone who has brought this up to me. Another blog addressing the solos and duets of TNG characters will be up soon. This is mainly just on the subject in general and then directly addressing solos and duets of TNY characters. Controversy Over Solos I don't understand why there is so much emphasis on solos. Solos seem to be the only thing that matters. People are counting solos and I'm just dumbfounded. I always thought that duets were almost, if not just as important as solos. I actually do prefer duets to solos, personally as you can just break up a paragraph by switching singers instead of finding ways to break up a solo (as it only has one singer and if I didn't break it up, it would be one giant, run-on paragraph). But as I stated before, solos are storyline related, so unless it's a competition solo, if a character doesn't have an ongoing storyline, don't expect a solo. If McKenzie didn't have a storyline and just burst in singing a solo, people would be like WTF? I just can't "random solo here." Which brings me to my next topic: storylines. Controversy Over Storylines Some characters entered The NYADA Years which ongoing storylines, and others seemed like a natural fit. It makes sense that they would all have storylines. Certian charcters were designed to be main characters in The NYADA Years and that means more solos/duets and storylines. This was determined by which characters A) Are most popular and B) Have their creators being active in pitching ideas. I can only, after so many seasons have so many ideas on my own and for as many characters we have, it's hard t have active ideas for characters. So, as I explained before, each character will have their time in the spotlight but you can't expect all of them to be in one season. I have already stated that Chuck, Monique, Evan, Tyler, Rose, Honey, Aldy, Taylor, and Nicole would getting more storylines in Season 2. A season which hasn't gotten here yet and is undergoing a major overhaul. Season 1 is not their time to shine, but everyone (except those being written off in Season 1 and Season 2) will get their time to shine. The first three episodes have been a lot of setting up, establishing, and Round Room solos, so they aren't going to be brimming with every character. I simply can't cram them in. Each new character is being introduced when it fits, and each character who is tied to a first few episodes storylines will be there. I just ask everyone wait and see, because we're only three episodes in. Solos and Duets Count This is to help me illustrate that the main characters do have more solos/duets, but it's still pretty even when you think about it, as I feel duets are about on (or in my opinion are one the same level as) solos. Jaxon *Solos: 10 *Duets: 11 Trivia: If group numbers are taken into account, Jaxon likely sings in almost every episode. Miles *Solos: 11 *Duets: 11 Trivia: Miles sings a solo in all of the first four episodes and sings either a solo or a duet in every episode except for 6: A Blue Christmas, Winter Showcase, The Big Stage, If These Walls Could Talk, Women Who Rock, and Down Under. However, if group numbers are taken into account, Miles likely sings in almost every episode. He also has a solo or duet in 9 straight episodes. Lana *Solos: 5 *Duets: 15 Trivia: Lana has a solo or duet in 7 straight episodes. Evan *Solos: 3 *Duets: 8 India *Solos: 3 *Duets: 5 Hallie *Solos: 5 *Duets: 7 Camryn *Solos: 6 *Duets: 5 Breezy *Solos: 2 *Duets: 3 Chuck *Solos: 4 *Duets: 5 Tyler *Solos: 3 *Duets: 2 Honey *Solos: 5 *Duets: 3 Natasha *Solos: 5 *Duets: 6 Logan *Solos: 2 *Duets: 3 Christian *Solos: 1 *Duets: 1 Madison *Solos: 1 *Duets: 2 Joelle *Solos: 0 *Duets: 1 Krystal *Solos: 2 *Duets: 1 Johanna *Solos: 1 *Duets: 1 Greg *Solos: 1 *Duets: 1 Jesse *Solos: 0 *Duets: 1 Shayne *Solos: 0 *Duets: 2 Monique *Solos: 1 *Duets: 4 Rose *Solos: 1 *Duets: 0 Nicole *Solos: 2 *Duets: 2 Aldy *Solos: 0 *Duets: 0 McKenzie *Solos: 0 *Duets: 0 Wyatt *Solos: 1 *Duets: 0 Solos and Duets: Ranking Note: with a few episodes with TBA songs and a few episodes with no preview, the following can change at any time. Solos #Miles (11) #Jaxon (10) #Camryn (6) #Lana, Hallie, Honey, and Natasha (5) Tie #Chuck (4) #Evan, India, and Tyler (3) Tie #Breezy, Logan, Nicole, and Krystal (2) Tie #Christian, Madison, Johanna, Rose, Monique, Wyatt and Greg (1) Tie #Joelle, Jesse, Shayne, Chase, Page, McKenzie, and Aldy (0) Tie Duets #Lana (15) #Miles and Jaxon (11) Tie #Evan (8) #Hallie (7) #Natasha (6) #India, Camryn, and Chuck (5) Tie #Monique (4) #Breezy, Honey, and Logan (3) Tie #Tyler, Madison, Nicole, and Shayne (2) Tie #Jesse, Rose, Joelle, Christian, Greg, Johanna and Krystal (1) Tie # McKenzie (0) Storylines=Solos/Duets So If You Want A Character To Have More Solos, Help With Storylines All you have to do is pitch something. I can't promise that I will use an idea. It has to be somewhat natural for the current direction, not too outlandish, within a character's character (not OOC). But I need help with ideas for characters whose creators aren't here to give me ideas. Some of you said you don't wanna bombard me; I understand this, that's why I have always suggested and stressed, make a blog. That way, I can view in my own time. Use the comments below, create blogs; anything. Just help out please. I need help sometimes especially since this isn't just 3 or 4 characters I have to write for. Just remember the rules for suggesting ideas I mentioned above. If you don't help, then storylines and solos come as I can think of them on my own at my own leisure, which may be a while. Category:Blog posts